the waiy for love
by s4t
Summary: Sora is struggling to hide his true feelings for Riku, and he also stresses to express his feelings will the lovers find the courage to tell the other or will their wait for love forever last?
1. Chapter 1

_PART 1_

_Sora lay on the beach just thinking of another way to get off the island that he lived on with his mom and friend. He looked up at the sky at the birds and thought of another idea. Sitting up exited about his idea but then his logical thought took it away; he lay back down on the sand and thought to himself._

"_Man I can't think of anything to get off the island without killing myself"_

_He thought to himself_

"_Is there anyone who can help me at all?!"_

_Sora sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted into his dream world. He soon found himself flying on a ship with Riku. _

"_Riku where are we"_

_he asked worriedly as he watched clouds pass by them _

"_In your dream Sora we're going to any other place just the two of us together."_

"_Together, Riku this is"_

_Cutting Sora off by placing a finger over his lips Riku pulled Sora closer to his body and looks into his blue eyes and saying_

"_Sora I know you don't wish for us to stay as friends Sora."_

"_You do but Riku I"_

_Cutting him off again by kissing sora deep yet gentle. Their lips separate and Riku ask Sora to tell him how he really feels. Sora looks down shyly; about to open his mouth and tell him he loved him when he heard Riku's voice outside off his dream and felt his dream coming to an end Sora yelled out the word but they would come out; Riku faded away till he was not visible any more. Sora wakes up. Disappointed that his words could not get through to his darling Riku, Sora was reluctant to open his eyes to see who disrupted him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a face that was smiling back at him._

_It was Riku standing over him laughing at how Sora slept while crabs on the beach pinched at his skin._

_Riku threw the red crab off and helped Sora up._

"_Why are you always sleeping on the sand?"_

_Riku asked, Sora didn't reply._

"_Hmm not going to tell me?"_

"_You'll think it's stupid and you'll laugh at me."_

"_It might not be stupid Sora, and if it is it will not be as stupid as letting a crab pinch you in your sleep."_

_Sora took a deep breath before telling Riku about his dream, of course he left the part out about them kissing each other but he told him everything. Riku ginned at Sora and put a hand on his back; Soar looked up at him then looked away._

"_I told you it was stupid Riku. Flying on a ship it even sounds stupid."_

_Riku looked at Sora as he went on talking about how stupid his dream and idea was._

"_I don't think it's stupid."_

_Sora looked back in shock of what he heard. A wide grin ran across Sora's face the words that he thought he would never hear was heard and by Riku no less. Riku went on saying_

"_That of course we don't have a flying ship but we can make ship"_

"_really, you think so?"_

_Sora's face lit up as he listen to Riku go on about how good his idea was and also about what they could do. Riku had been walking a few feet in front of Sora and only stopped when Sora stopped. He looked back behind him to see why Sora stopped and saw Sora grinning ear to ear. Riku in shock instinctively Riku moved back, Sora lunged at Riku, wrapping his arms around him. Riku at first did not understand the meaning of the hug until Sora told him how happy he was Riku then accepted the hug from Sora and gave him a hug back. Standing in the open air by the beach in each other's embrace enjoying the moment they had. Riku then did not want the others to come across the two hugging so he let go slowly. Sora stepped back looking down at his feet to hide his beet red face. Riku still holding Sora's hand wanted more of Sora's affection and so did Sora. They then came up with the idea to meet later that night at Sora's place._

_As the two walked opposite ways to their house Sora turned and yelled at Riku_

"_Don't forget Riku go threw the window!"_

_In reply Riku waved his arm at Sora before they both lost sight of each other. _

_Sora ran on home excited about the night ahead, but from all the excitement that he felt he exhausted himself and did not even eat dinner that night. He went to his room laid on the bed by the window and his wait began. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sora sat on his bed waiting for Riku to come to the window; he had left the window open so that Riku _

_would know that he was still awake._

_Sora remembered what it felted like to be in Riku's arm. Earlier _

_that day Sora had let his emotions get the better of him and when Riku gave him a complement he _

_became so excited and flustered by his words that he hugged him. The thought brought goose bumps to his _

_Entire body; Sora began to imagine what would have happened if the continued with their actions._

_Riku's warm arms surrounding him, the soft gentle words that he would whisper in his ear._

_Thinking of the things they could do together had Sora falling of to sleep, he laid his head on his pillow _

_and drifted off to sleep._

_Suddenly a figure appears in the shadows and steps into the light. It was Riku. He walked over to the _

_window and called out Sora's name._

"_Sora, Sora it's me Riku."_

_He whispered so he wouldn't wake Sora's mom, but there was no answer._

_Hoping Sora was still awake he climbed into the window and sat in the window seal. He looked down _

_on the sleeping Sora (who's bed was up against the window wall) and smiled._

"_Sora", he said to himself_

"_You're always doing this, sleeping with a cute face like yours when you're around me."_

_Riku reached for Sora's cheek and brought his face close to Sora's._

"_Your cuteness makes me lose control of myself."_

_Riku slowly brought his lips to Sora's. He came up from his kiss and leaned against the wall. Feeling _

_ashamed of what he did just then he looked away from the sleeping Sora and looked out at the moon lit _

_sea._

_Riku thought of how long he had been friends with Sora and the first time he kissed Sora._

_The night Riku first kissed Sora; it was his 12th birthday and he had had a sleep over that night. Of course everyone had fallen to sleep; Riku being the good friend he was slept next to Sora who was afraid of the dark at the time. He could not go to sleep because he became nervous; his body felt funny sleeping next to his warm bodied friend. Riku's mind started racing he became sweaty he could not hold back anymore; he climbed on top of Sora's small body and clumsily put his lips to his. After that night it became a habit for Riku and it was hurting him to hide any longer. He had planed on telling Sora that night but Sora fell asleep; he then thought about waking him up and telling Sora but he lost the courage as soon as he looked at Sora. Riku felt pathetic he couldn't even tell the one he loved that he loved him. The thoughts that made Riku feel miserable distracted him from seeing Sora wake up. Sora sat up rubbing his eyes. _

"_Riku? How long have you been here?" Sora asked sleepily._

"_Not long. I was going to let you sleep I'm sorry I woke you."_

"_You didn't wake me up I just happen to remember in my dream that you were supposed to come over." Riku did not answer, Sora thought around this time he would have said something smart about his actions but all Riku did was look out the window. Sora reached out and pinched Riku's face Riku who got annoyed quickly and punched Sora in the head._

"_What the heck are you doing?"_

"_You're acting funny."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Riku was silent then got off of Sora's bed. Sora followed him out the room past his sleeping mother's room, down stairs out the front door. When Riku turned towards the beach Sora grabbed his arm and forces Riku to stand in front of him and look at him._

"_Riku tell me what's going on!"_

_Riku looked at the determined Sora and he could not hold himself back any more. He snatched his arm away from Sora and grabbed his shoulders. Riku forcefully pulled Sora close to him and looked in his face and said._

"_There is nothing wrong with me!"_

_It shock Sora to hear Riku raise his voice at him, but it shocked Sora more to see the desperation in Riku's eyes. Sora was nervous maybe Riku knew of his crush and infatuation he had on him, maybe he had become so annoyed with the thought of he being loved by a guy he finally goes mad and was going to stop the friendship then and there. Sora's heart sank he could stand losing a friend and maybe a lover all in one night, tears ran down his face and without letting a word escape Riku's lips he broke free from Riku and took off running down the beach. He did not know where he was running to but he knew he was running from the rejection Riku was going to brutally give to him. He could hardly see through the tears that covered his red eyes and he trips and falls on a washed up log. Sora sits up and cries his heart out right there; he then hears a faint voice behind him and looks back was Riku again. he was running after Sora and had managed to catch up with him. Sora rubbed his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was real then when Riku had gotten close enough for Sora to see him Sora then stood up and tried to run again then a sharp pain ran through his leg stopping him from running. Sora fell to the ground again. Riku saw that Sora was hurt and ran faster to help him. When he got to him Sora yelled for him to leave, Riku refused to leave Sora alone and put his arms around his waist. Sora pushed on Riku's chest; Riku not wanting to make Sora's injuries worse lessened his grip on Sora but not enough to let him get away._

"_Let me go!" Sora pleaded as he desperately tried to break free of Riku's grip._

"_Sora I don't want to hurt you. Please stop struggling."_

"_Why would you want to help me?"_

_Riku saw the tears in Sora's eyes and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. Sora knew he could not run any more and got ready for his rejection. _


End file.
